1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a stand and a method for using the same. More particularly, this invention relates to a wall stand, which can be assembled, mounted, dismantled or removed easily, and a method for using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
IP cameras have been widely used. For example, one application is home security. An IP camera may be placed on a table or a ledge, or fixed to a wall or even the ceiling, depending on the requirement and convenience of the user.
In the cases that a wall stand is used for mounting an IP camera, typically, screws are fastened into the wall at first, and then the stand is hung up. In such a mounting process, rather than positioning the screws directly by the bottom plate of the stand, an extra positioning tool, such as a positioning card, is needed. Further, repeatedly tests may be needed to check how deep the screws should be inserted into the wall. Otherwise, the screw portions left outside the wall may be too short to support the stand or too long to secure the bottom plate. However, when the user hangs the stand up on the screws, the screws are generally blocked by the stand body and cannot be seen, as such, it is more difficult and time-consuming to complete the mounting process.
In addition, much time is needed to assemble and dismantle the stand of previous design, in which the body and the bottom plate of the stand are generally fastened together by a screw. Further, this screw is hidden in the stand and must be driven by a special screwdriver. As such, it is inconvenient to assemble and dismantle such a stand.